Find Your Voice
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Yoru’s a mute and mistreated by his family, could Ran be the one to break him out of his shell and save him? AU YoruXRan
1. The Act of Kindness

**Find Your Voice**

**A/N - **well I guess I felt like writing angst and poor Yoru is my target. Um yeah enjoy! Chapters may vary in POV's chapter one is in Ran's POV and chapter two will most likely be in Yoru's.

**Summary - **Yoru's a mute and mistreated by his family, could Ran be the one to break him out of his shell and save him? AU YoruXRan

**Warnings - **violence, yaoi, foul language, eventual lemon, oh and did I mention attempted rape??

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Sukisho if I did there would have been heaps more episodes and Yoru and Ran wouldn't have disappeared.

…

**CHAPTER 1: The Act of Kindness**

**Ran's POV**

"And then Sora said he'd be back to see me!"

I wasn't really listening to my twin, that's all I'd got this morning walking to school Sora this and Sora that. I'm Ran Fujimori, my twin is Sunao Fujimori he's younger by five minutes though you'd think it was the other way around by the way we act. We aren't identical I have blood red eyes while my twin has pink eyes that almost match our hair colour, okay so we are identical, the only way you can tell us apart is our eye colour and our voices, mine is more high pitched than my brothers.

"Ran are you even listening?" I heard my brother demand.

"Huh, guess I spaced out again." I said.

"You've been doing that a lot, is something bugging you?" asked Sunao.

"No." I said flatly.

"Sunao-senpai! Ran-senpai!" my brother and I turned to see our friend Gaku, well he wasn't really my friend he was Sora's, I knew him through Suano. Oh right, my brothers going out with Sora in case you hadn't got the drift. Yeah, he's gay, so am I, going to an all boys school does that to you.

"Did you guys hear that guy that kept skipping school is here today." said Gaku.

This got my attention, "who is he?" I asked.

"Ahh, I think his name was Yoru I think he's in you class Ran-senpai." he said.

"I gotta go." I said, "I'll see you later Nao, Gaku."

I quickly walked into the school building, so this student was in my class I wonder who he is? What does he look like? Just thinking about it made me excited I loved meeting new people and I liked making friends with people. Just as I walked through the doors to my room the bell rang, hopefully what Gaku said was true, that this Yoru person was here.

…

It was fourth period by now and it had been five minutes into the lesson when our teacher went out of the classroom, he returned moments later followed by a student, not wearing the full uniform he wore the required pants but his jacket was black and the sleeves went down so far that they covered his entire hand except for his finger tips. Could this be the student Gaku was talking about earlier? Was this Yoru?

"Everyone this is Yoru, he isn't new but hasn't been here for a while so be kind to him, okay?" he said, "Yoru, your seat is at the back next to the window."

I watched Yoru nod, then it clicked, that seat was next to mine! This was great, now I'd be able to talk to him and maybe make friends with him! Although his aura told me he wasn't very friendly I could still try couldn't I?

I watched Yoru closely as he took his seat, he must have noticed me staring because he looked over at me and glared, I looked away quickly embarrassed at being caught.

All through class I found myself looking at Yoru every chance I got, he intrigued me, from my glances I could tell he had a pale complexion, blue purple coloured hair and I also noted he had two different coloured eyes, an ocean blue one and a glowing amber one, I liked it. GAH!!! What am I thinking?!?! I shook my head violently before looking at Yoru again.

"Fujimori, is there something that seems to interest you outside?" my teacher's voice brought me back to reality.

I blushed furiously before standing up quickly and saying, "I wasn't staring at him!"

My teacher blinked and my class cracked up laughing and when I looked at Yoru I found him staring at me with a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-a-stalker?' look making my face heat up even more. Thankfully my embarrassment didn't last long because the bell rang signalling lunch time and everyone left the room and my teacher went to fix up his folder. I saw Yoru stand up and I quickly stood in front of him.

"Um, hi, look I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to stare it was rude," I said blushing all the while, "I do that sometimes, I'm a bit weird like that, ah ha ha, so ahh I'm Ran."

Yoru merely raised an eyebrow at me before walking past, "ah hey wait do you wanna eat lunch with me?!" I called but he left and I growled, "what the hell is his problem!?!"

"If your talking about Yoru, the boys a mute." I heard my teacher say, wait Yoru was a what?

"What did you say?" I demanded.

"He's mute, he doesn't speak, no one can get him to talk." he said before leaving the room.

Maybe that's why he acts so coldly, he's probably teased a lot! The next thing I new I was running to the cafeteria, I don't know why but I wanted to make sure Yoru was okay. What if he was getting beaten up or worse. AHHHH! BAD MENTAL IMAGE!!!! I skidded to a halt in the corridor was that Yoru?? I ran back the other way and noticed I was right, it was Yoru and bunch of guys from my class.

"Hey why don't you say anything?"

"Yeah, you some kind of freak?"

I frowned and decided to step in, I new I wasn't the most frightening person but it was better than nothing, "Hey! Leave him alone!" they turned to me.

"Look here pretty boy, why don't you mind your own business." the main guy said.

"NO!" I said firmly, "and don't call me that!"

I noticed Yoru's surprised face and it made me blush, what I hadn't noticed was that the boys that were once there for Yoru had surrounded me and they knocked me to the ground.

"Get off me!" I shouted and struggled but I failed, there were three of them and one was holding my legs while the other my arms, the main guy I presumed his was their 'leader' knelt down beside me and brushed his hand across my cheek I frowned and struggled again, "piss off leave me alone!"

"You should have stayed out of it pretty boy," said the guy I was mortified when he sat on me, "hmm I could use some satisfaction, so you'll do just fine."

My eyes widened with fear as the guy literally tore off my shirt and started to touched me, "fuck off! Leave me alone!" I screamed again, that's when I saw the guy on top of me's eyes widened and he gagged. It took me a few minutes to see the hand around his neck and within moments he was thrown off me and he hit the wall. The guy holding my legs was the next to smash into the wall, then the guy holding my hands was thrown just as forcefully into the wall. I sat up and curled in a ball, tears streaming down my face, they tried to rape me. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up slowly afraid of who it might be, but instead of the thugs I was greeted with mismatched eyes. Those eyes, I realised, belonged to Yoru.

I swallowed before trying to speak, "I-I t-th-thanky-you." I stuttered I wanted to say more but Yoru put a finger to my lips and shook his head slowly, I took it that he wanted me to stop talking so I nodded and he removed his finger. He stood up and held out his hand indicating I should take it, I did and he helped me to my feet. I smiled gratefully and said "thankyou so much for your help, I guess I should probably leave now huh?"

I saw Yoru lift his hand and he gestured towards my now shredded school shirt, oh right, I needed a new shirt didn't I?

"Ah your right! But I don't have another shirt." I said and frowned, this was a problem, I couldn't walk around for the rest of the day like this. I suddenly felt Yoru's hand around mine and he started to lead me somewhere. I blinked in confusion, and said "where are you taking me?"

He turned around at smiled ever so slightly, it was a look that said trust me it's okay and I believed it. Before long I found myself in the changing rooms that we used for PE I followed Yoru to a locker and he dropped my hand in favour of unlocking said locker. After the locker was unlocked, I presumed that it was his locker, he pulled out what appeared to be a jacket, it was black similar to the one he was wearing now only smaller, he handed it to me and I shakily took it out of his hand, still overwhelmed by what had happened moments ago.

"Your going to let me wear this?" I asked, he nodded and a big smile crossed my face, "thankyou so much! You have no idea how grateful I am, really!" he seemed to look away slightly as if embarrassed by his little act of kindness.

I hurriedly pulled off my now destroyed shirt and put on the jacket Yoru gave me, it was comfortable and I liked it, I wondered wether I'd be allowed to keep it?

"Umm, Yoru can I keep the jacket? If you don't mind." I asked.

He nodded and I smiled again, maybe Yoru wasn't so bad after all, I bet if I got to know him more I might even be able to help him find his voice again.

I was just about to say how grateful I was again but the bell rang, one more period then everyone went home.

"We should get back to class." I said grabbing Yoru's hand, "come on or we'll be late!"

I'm sure if I were to look Yoru's face would have had shock written all over it, but I didn't care, I liked Yoru, and I was sure that I could help him and once I thought I could help someone my mind was made up and I wouldn't give up! Once we arrived to class I noticed people staring at me strangely and I realised I was still holding Yoru's hand, I quickly let it go and said "ah sorry."

He just shrugged and sat down in his seat I sat down too and it felt as if people were burning holes in me by the way they were staring at me. I couldn't wait for today to end, maybe I could talk to Yoru a bit before I went home. Our teacher came in and the rest of the class sat down, I don't remember much of that class I was too distracted by the occasional looks Yoru shot my way, it made me nervous but also excited and if he licked his lips one more time I was going to get seriously turned on. Turned on? That had never happened to me before, hell I'd never even fantasised about that kind of stuff, I mean sure I'd touched myself a few times but now I suddenly really wanted Yoru to fuck me on the nearest table, it wasn't long before I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom, I saw the puzzled look on Yoru's face which made me blush, but what I didn't see was the smirk that followed after it.

**To Be Continued…**

…

A/N - yep, hell random but it'll get better, trust me, next chapter's going to be in Yoru's POV so stay tuned! Please R&R

…


	2. The Painful Truth

**Find Your Voice **

**A/N - **it's time for the second chapter, this one's in Yoru's POV.

**Warnings - **violence, yaoi, foul language, eventual lemon

**Disclaimer - **People it's called _fan_fiction for a reason.

…

**CHAPTER 2: The Painful Truth**

**Yoru's POV**

I knew why Ran excused himself from class, you'd have to be blind not to have seen the massive bulge in his pants. But then again why was I looking there to begin with? Ran had been kind to me, he stood up for me when those guys were harassing me and put himself in danger and he kept thanking me over and over after the incident and even more after I let him keep my spare jacket. It was sometime later when Ran came back in class and the teacher scolded him for taking so long Ran just apologized and sat down trying to focus on his work. He didn't think I saw those glances he gave me but I did, every time our eyes met for a few moments he'd blush and stare down at his pen and paper. Though I'd only known him for a short while I liked Ran. He was so sweet and kind, but it wouldn't do him any good getting involved with someone like me. My mom left me when I was just five and she took my younger twin brother away from me and my father. I never heard from her since. My father is a police officer and he is not a nice man, he's horrid and he takes pleasure in beating me and using me for his own sick and twisted pleasure. I hated the pain emotionally I couldn't handle it so when I was twelve I started to cut myself, I welcomed the pain, it gave me something to focus on instead of all my troubles at home. By the time I was thirteen I became mute, I was so traumatized by my father that I lost the ability to speak. At first my father thought I was doing it to annoying him which lead to more beatings and disgusting sex acts, when he finally realised I wasn't joking it was too late. I haven't spoken a word since then, that was four years ago. But then there's Ran. Ran in this short time I've known him showed me kindness, something no one has ever shown me before. I wanted to be his friend, but if he got involved with me, my father would make sure his relationship with me wouldn't be pleasant. I don't want Ran to get hurt, besides it's not like I can talk, and having a friend who can't talk would be annoying wouldn't it? You wouldn't be able to understand me. Ran seemed to understand my small gestures, the looks on my face and tell what I was thinking, I took a chance and looked at him, he wasn't really focusing on his work just drawing random doodles on his page, I noticed on in particular I liked, it was a dragonfly, maybe I could get him to show me how he drew that later.

"Fujimori, are listening to me!?" yelled the teacher.

"Yes sensei." said Ran quickly his face scared and insecure.

That's when I noticed, Ran was frightened of people yelling at him. At that time when he had come to my aid, it must have taken a lot of courage for him to step in. I think I was starting to understand Ran better, he was kind, sweet and easily frightened, but he truly did want to be my friend and I admired his courage to even speak to me, no one ever came near me unless they had a death wish. My train of thought was interrupted by the school bell screech, I hated that noise I wish they'd change it already! I started to put away my things and as stood up I saw Ran standing in front of me, fiddling nervously with the hem of his jacket.

"Um, Yoru?" he said cautiously.

I raised an eyebrow showing I didn't get it.

"Ah, well, I was just wondering if you might want to um be my friend?" he asked quietly.

I blinked, I wasn't sure if I should say no to protect him or say yes because I really wanted to spend time with him so I went with my instinct. I nodded and Ran's blood red eyes shone and he smiled brightly.

"Really? That's great wanna walk with me out of school?" he asked I just nodded, I didn't think he realised that once you were seen with me people would never treat you the same ever again. But I didn't really care, I liked Ran and if he wanted to be my friend if was everyone else's loss just my gain.

As we walked out to the front of the school Ran chatted to me, telling me some things about himself, I found out he had a twin Sunao, that his favourite foods were strawberries and chocolate, his favourite music was trance and techno, and that his favourite colour was pink. I would have liked to say I grew strawberries, I did just in a little pot outside, it was the only thing my father let me look after.

"Ran come on or mom and dad will be mad!" I saw Ran look in the direction of the entry, there was a boy there who looked just like him, I took it that it was his twin.

"Coming!" he called and looked back to me, "I'm sorry I have to go Yoru."

I just nodded, showing I understood his position, "great, I'll see you tomorrow then!" with that he took off and started to walk home with his twin.

I glanced at the school clock and mentally cursed, Shit! If I was late my father would beat me, that or I might not get dinner again! I took off and ran as fast as I could down the street, I dimly thought I heard Ran called my name, I must of past him but I was running so fast I didn't see him. He was probably confused as to why I was running but I didn't have time to think about it, all I wanted to do was get home so I wouldn't suffer the consequences. Eventually I made it home, just with a moment to spare I cautiously put down my school bag. Had I of been able to I would have sighed, instead my shoulders just sagged in relief so I really wasn't expecting the hard blow I coped to the back of the head, I lost my balance and almost fell over while I heard my fathers voice loud and clear.

"You little shit, your late!" he growled punching me square in the face making my nose bleed, I put my hand up to it to stop the blood getting onto my clothes, "what the fuck have I told you about being late!" another blow was followed and I fell to the ground avoiding eye contact with my father, he was drunk I new that much I could smell the alcohol in his breath. "get up to your room and stay there!" he yelled, "and don't bother coming down for dinner 'cuz you ain't gettin' any!"

I nodded and headed up to my room as fast as I could, as soon as I was in there I locked the door and grabbed some tissues to clean my bloodied nose, about a dozen tissues later it stoped bleeding and I laid down on my bed, I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my ever so useful pocket knife. I pulled off my jacket and lifted my left wrist, both of my wrists were covered in scars where I had sliced them open before, I cut deeply into my wrist and hissed it stang but I liked it. My thoughts were drawn back to Ran again, if the poor boy saw the scars on my wrists he'd be petrified, I was thankful at least when he grabbed my hand today he didn't see them, that was the reason I wore such a long jacket even on hot summer days. I wanted this night to hurry up and end, I wanted to go to school, and most importantly I wanted to see Ran again. If I could I wanted to tell him how beautiful he was, but no I was stuck with no voice at all! I hated it! I was sick of it, not being able to have my say in things, having people say things for me, it made me sick! I stood up and looked out my window, there was a full moon and it was pretty still outside, calm before the storm as they say, something was going to change good or bad I didn't know but I got the feeling my life was about to change dramatically. I also got the feeling it would storm tomorrow, that was perfectly fine with me, I enjoyed rain it refreshed me, I just hoped Ran wasn't scared of lightening storms because it looked like one was coming our way over the mountains. All I could do was wait for the thunder and lightening to come over and absorb me in their rage, I could rest with them and wait for the far off dawn(1)…

…

(1) far off dawn- the English translation of one of Takehito Koyasu-sama's songs (note- he's the one that plays Yoru's voice in the anime.)

A/N - I hope it's not too boring for you, please R&R.

…


	3. The Stormy Night

**Find Your Voice**

**A/N - **Third chapter, this time in Ran's POV.

**Warnings - **violence, yaoi, foul language, eventual lemon

**Disclaimer - **If I had created it, I wouldn't be here now would I??

…

**CHAPTER 3: The Stormy Night**

**Ran's POV**

"Yoru!" I called out Yoru's name. He had just ran past me and Nao, he seemed in such a hurry, I wonder why? Maybe his parents were strict about times and stuff.

"Ran, why were you walking out of school with Yoru?" my twin asked.

I smiled brightly, "Because he's my friend, Yoru's really nice once you get to know him."

"Ran you do realise people will start to talk and say bad stuff about you right?" he asked.

I blinked, why would people do that? Sure Yoru was a little different but was that a good enough reason to be so mean to him?

"And ah, even though I hate to ask who's jacket is that?" asked Sunao.

"It's Yoru's he let me keep after these guys nearly raped me and tore my shirt." I said calmly.

"Oh I see - wait, YOU WERE RAPED!!" exclaimed Sunao.

"NO!" I said, "well almost, but Yoru saved me!"

"Ohh."

He he, that shut him up, Sunao's always been over protective of me, like I'm the little brother and not him. I don't act like the older sibling, I like to goof off and I tend to never look before I leap. I'm also the more timid one out of us, I hate being yelled at and I don't like being called stupid or worthless. I guess you could call me girly to a certain point, if I had a boyfriend I'd be the Uke in the relationship and I'm perfectly happy that way. When we got home Sunao checked the phone and squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Sora rang I'm gonna call back okay?" he said.

"Kay I'll be upstairs." I said, our parents had gone away for the week to attend a wedding, no children allowed you see. We were seventeen and still treated like little children it was so frustrating! I entered my room and flopped on my bed and sighed, I was bored I wanted to keep talking to Yoru more. I peered out my bedroom window there were dark rain clouds coming this way over the mountains, a storm was brewing and I shivered. I didn't like thunder or lightening, it frightened me but not as much as water did. I can't swim, and you won't get me near a swimming pool. As I looked out at the cloud covered sky I wondered wether Yoru was watching it too, I wonder if he liked the rain. A cold sudden shiver went up my spin, that was strange I only ever got that feeling if something bad was happening, oh God I hoped Yoru was okay. Gah! Now I'm getting paranoid, maybe I should have asked where he lived so I can check on him, NOOOOO! Now I'm acting like a stalker!

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, only to then realise my brother was standing in the doorway, I laughed nervously, "h-hey Nao."

"Stalker?" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said quietly.

"Your obsessed with Yoru right?" he said as a matter of factly.

"NO! I am not, I just hope he's okay." I said, there whatcha gonna say about that?

"You've known the guy for a day and your already obsessed with him." said Sunao.

"I am not obsessed!" I said defensively.

"Come one Ran! You know you get obsessed with people you like," he said, well my twin did have a point if I found someone I was interested in I did tend to get a bit needy, "what is it you like about Yoru anyway and what do you think you can do to help!?"

I blinked, why was Sunao getting so mad about it, "he's a really nice and kind person he just needs a little help finding his voice again."

"Oh and what you think your just going to be that special person! Your not even that special Ran!" ouch, that one hurt, and it hurt bad.

"Why are you yelling at me!? Why are you being so mean!?" I snapped with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I saw Nao's face fall, "I'm sorry, it's just, I - I miss Sora and when I don't have him to lighten me up I guess, I just snap and get really angry," he said looking close to tears, "I'm- I'm sorry."

I walked over to my little brother and hugged him, "it's okay I forgive you." I said, "don't worry Sora will be back before you know it."

He hurriedly wiped away his tears and smiled, "yeah your right."

I smiled and said "good," this day couldn't get any worse could it? As if to mock me lightening cracked and the power went out and I screamed latching onto my brother nearly making him fall over.

"I'll go get a torch," he said and I whimpered, "just go sit on your bed I'll be right back." it was as if our roles had switched from me being the calm one to the scared one. Being alone scared me, I wondered if the power had gone out in Yoru's house too. GAH! There I go again, why can't I get him out of my head!?! I saw light coming up the stairs and my brother came in holding a torch Nao sat beside me and muttered, "well this sucks." I laughed, it meant we had nothing to do but sit and we really had hoped to watch TV tonight, our favourite show was on tonight it was called Weiss Kreuz(1).

"Ran," my brothers voice cut through the silence, "you should ask where Yoru lives tomorrow."

"What- wait your suggesting that?" I asked amazed he had suggested something like that.

"Yeah, well you like him right? Go over and hang out." he said just the tiniest bit smugly.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," I said, "alright I'll ask maybe he has a mobile I can text him!"

"You are so obsessed." he said with a sigh.

I blushed and denied, "I AM NOT!"

Nao just laughed and my outburst, I smiled a little, it was settled tomorrow I was going to ask Yoru where he lived. Who knows maybe I'll get to meet his parents and ask exactly why he was mute, I could hardly wait until tomorrow.

**To Be Continued…**

…

A/N - YAY it's done! R&R please, flames will be used to burn my maths homework!!

(1) - Weiss Kreuz, it's an awesome anime, old-ish, but it's really good go watch it!!

…


	4. The Pain I Must Bear

**Find Your Voice**

**A/N - **chapter 4 done! Yoru's POV.

**Warnings - **violence, yaoi, foul language, eventual lemon

**Disclaimer - **Sukisho? Yeah. Not mine!

…

**CHAPTER 4: The Pain I Must Bear **

**Yoru's POV**

_Beep! Beep! SMASH!_

I slammed my alarm clock off and opened my eyes, I wanted more sleep! I sat up in my bed and swung my legs out the side of the bed and winced. Last night I had coped two more rounds of beatings from my father not to mention all of the painfully long sex acts, when I stood up I hurt even more. My ass was killing me, I was going to have trouble getting around today I frowned as my blood dripped on the ground, my father the stupid son of bitch he was had torn me, again. I grabbed my pocket knife and school clothes and headed for the shower to wash myself off.

Once I had made it to the bathroom I locked the door behind me and turned on the shower, I stepped in and winced yet again, my back was covered in large gashes where my father had repeatedly whipped me with his cane and leather whip he loved so much. I shuddered, if there was one thing I was afraid of it was that whip in my fathers hand, the whip just made him even more scary to me. I noted my father was careful not to mark my face, he didn't want people asking questions, but he didn't count on one person. That would be Ran, although I couldn't answer he would ask and be worried. Having no bandages I could just hope as I put on my school shirt and jumper the wounds wouldn't bleed again or reopen. I looked at myself in the mirror, I wasn't surprised that no one talked to me, I had two different coloured eyes and always wore a jumper for, what everyone else thought, no reason. I unlocked the door and walked down the stairs as quietly as I could , I hurriedly put on my shoes and grabbed my bag before heading out the door and walking to school, my safe haven. Absently I looked up at the sky, all the grey clouds were gone now, perhaps nothing would change in my life today. I looked back down to the ground and patted my pocket making sure that my pocket knife was still with me. Good now I could cut myself at school if needed, sometimes I really thought about committing suicide or slitting my fathers throat so that could escape him, but I never had the guts to do either. I'm not sure if I wanted to kill myself anymore, there was Ran he'd be upset wouldn't he?

My dark thoughts were suddenly blown away when I heard my name called by a familiar high pitched voice. Ran.

"Yoru!"

I looked up at saw him waving at me from a little further down the street, he was with is twin but I saw him whisper something to him and his twin, Sunao if I remember correctly, headed to school without him. Ran smiled brightly waved at me, I let a smile slip across my face as I approached him.

"Hey!" he said smiling, "So, sleep well?"

I nodded. A lie.

"That's great!" his bounciness faded momentarily, "you look sort of pale, are you okay? Your not sick are you!?" he asked now worried.

I shook my head. Another lie.

I wasn't sick but I had lost a fair amount of blood last night, I probably would feel a bit ill today.

"Good, you scared me for a minute there Yoru." he said after breathing a sigh of relief, I could help but smile, had I of been able to speak I would have chuckled. But speech still wasn't possible for me. I could read and write just fine, it's just my voice that's been robbed of me.

"Oh Yoru when we get to school there's something I wanna show you," he said smiling again, "I drew something and I wanna know what you think of it."

Ah yes the power went out didn't it? Ran must've been drawing by candle light or a torch. He was lucky, drawing while I was made to have sex. Most students my age would surely have sexual desires but not me, I had been raped for years and no longer believed any form of sex could be pleasant.

After a short while later, well it felt short to me as I listened to Ran chatter away about how he missed his favourite TV show last night and wanted to know what happened. If my father wasn't home one night maybe I should watch it. Once we were in the school Ran led me to a table outside and plopped his bag on it and began rummaging around in it, muttering things about how he needed a bigger bag.

"Found it!" he proclaimed loudly, holding up a black sketch book.

As Ran flipped through the pages I watched over his shoulder, "here it is!" he said stopping at a page, "what do you think?"

I gazed at the picture it was the dragonfly I saw him drawing in class yesterday with a sunset in the background with a few trees and a meadow in there too. He had shaded the entire thing in with coloured pencils and signed it down the bottom.

"Well?" he persisted.

I was going to give him a thumbs up, but that would have been corny so I took the book off him grabbed a pencil from his pencil case and began to write. I handed the book back and Ran squealed, "really you think it's good?" I nodded and he squealed with delight again, all I had written was _it's beautiful the shading is very well done. I like it._

"Do you wanna keep it?" he asked, a look of shock crossed my face, he was willing to get rid of it? He laughed "well? I don't mind it'll just stay in there if not." I nodded my head and Ran tore out the page "here." he handed me the piece of paper and I took it folding it and slipping into a safe place in my bag. I gave him a grateful look and he smiled, I swear I saw the faintest blush cross his cheeks, maybe it was just something to do with the loss of blood.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng!!!_

_And cue the bell _I thought watching Ran pack away his sketch book.

"Well I guess we should get to class." he said swinging the backpack over one shoulder, I nodded and we walked to class together.

When we entered the classroom half of the class was already there and they stared at us like we were some kind of freak show. I looked down at Ran, he looked very uncomfortable in the current situation, maybe even slightly afraid.

_What's next? One of you gonna push him over!? _I thought, I was frustrated. They had no right to be mean to Ran, he didn't do anything after all it was me they hated. I saw Ran walking away for his seat looking at the ground submissively, and as if my conscience was right I saw one of the more tough guys in the class push Ran from behind and he yelped loudly when he hit the ground. I frowned deeply and dashed over to him, well as fast as I could with my recent injuries, I knelt beside him and patted his shoulder he turned around quickly and tensed but once he realised it was me he relaxed and gripped onto my arm with a trembling hand, he had obviously not been expecting that and was shocked of not a little scared.

"What's wrong Ran?" I heard one of our classmates yell, "couldn't you pathetic mute friend help you?" that set him and his friends off in a fit of laughter.

I glared and gently brushed off Ran's hand in favour of standing up, I saw the look of shock on Ran's face but I smiled reassuringly, no one hurt Ran, he had nothing to do with their hatred towards me!

As I stalked over to the jackass that had hurt my precious Ran I heard him go, "oooh looks like someone's a bit angry." and hey wait, when did Ran suddenly become 'my precious Ran'?? I brushed that thought aside and stoped in front if the jerk he stopped laughing and said, "get out of the way freak your breathing my air."

_You won't be breathing the air for much longer _I thought as my hand shot up to his neck and I started to choke him, I had possibly the evilest glare on my face, this was just karma, he had it coming.

"Yoru stop it!" I heard Ran's voice cry out and I turned my head to him, he was frightened, "stop it please! You'll get in huge trouble!"

My face softened, Ran didn't want me to get in trouble, he did care about me. I dropped the guy, I hadn't even realised I was holding him off the ground. Ran sighed with relief but before I could go over and hug him, the teacher walked in the room commanding us to go to our seats.

…

It was now almost the end of second period and I was bored out of my skull, we were in History and we were watching some retarded film about some dead guy I didn't even know! Ran looked like he was going to fall asleep at his desk, he was drawing for awhile at first but he must have got over that and decided to just zone out. I had no window to look out, the blinds were closed you see. So I absently drew little doodles on my book willing the lesson to be over. And as if for once in my life God - if there is one - answered my desperate cry, the bell rang. The lights were flicked on and I got up out of my seat and looked to Ran he still had his head on his desk, he must have actually fallen asleep. I gently shook him and he stirred yawning and making probably the cutest high pitched noise I had ever heard.

"Yo-ru?" he muttered, I nodded and pointed to the clock on the wall, "the bell rang and I didn't hear it?" I nodded again.

He stood up and stretched, "well," he said, "let's go and chill for a bit hey?"

I nodded once again and we walked out of the room. As Ran led the way I had no idea where he was taking me so I was quite curious, we stopped at the end of a corridor where one of the giant windows were.

"I always sit here," he explained as we sat down, "you get a good view of the school without going on the roof, because that's out of bounds."

There was a long silence, I would have loved to have broken it but that was out of the question, "thankyou." my head shot in Ran's direction, he had his knees up to his chin and his arms were hugging his legs to him, "for standing up for me back there." I just smiled as he let his arms drop and stretch his legs out of their original position.

Another silence.

"You know, I don't understand why everyone treats you like this," said Ran, I looked at him curiously, "your just a normal person, everyone deserves to be treated equally."

Oh, but that's when he was wrong, I'm not a normal person, I'm mute, my father hates me and enjoys hurting me, my mother left me taking my younger twin brother with her, leaving me to suffer under the anger and abuse of my father. She could have taken both of us but she didn't, I remember my twin begging her to take me too, to bring his onii-chan along, but she refused and then they left. I was never the favourite, quite the opposite in fact, although she would never have hit me she wasn't fond of me, and my father hated me with a passion. This was strange my head suddenly started to feel funny, like I was dizzy but not, oh God not now. This was due to the loss of blood I knew it, I stood and steadily started to walk away.

"Yoru where are you going? The bathroom?" Ran asked, I nodded, "I'll go with you and wait outside then."

I tried my hardest not to show any signs of weakness before I entered the bathroom, I walked inside while Ran waited out side by the door. Immediately I grabbed hold of the sink and splashed my face with water. Trying to get myself stable again, I looked in the mirror all the colour had drained from my face and everything was starting to get blurring, I couldn't see a thing. Before long I collapsed on my knees with a loud thud, the last thing I heard before passing out was the door slamming opened and Ran crying out my name.

"Yoru!"

**To Be Continued**

…

A/N - Yay for cliff hanger! Yep I'm cruel. What will happen to Yoru? Will Ran find out why he collapsed? Stay tune guys! R&R.

…


	5. The Lies and The Truth

**Find Your Voice**

**A/N - **chapter 5 is done! This ones in Ran's POV, will Yoru tell him the truth?

**Warnings - **violence, yaoi, foul language, eventual lemon

**Disclaimer - **Sukisho? Mine? I wish!

…

**CHAPTER 5: The Lies and The Truth**

**Ran's POV**

I heard a loud thud and my heart sank, Yoru! I slammed open the door just in time to see Yoru pass out, "Yoru!" I cried out, I ran to his side, he had passed out. Something was wrong with him, then that means…

Yoru had lied.

I was close to tears, I didn't know what to do, think, think I kept telling myself, the sick room was just up the hall if I could get Yoru there it would be okay. But I was much smaller than Yoru and I would probably have a hard time lifting him. But I had to do it, I took Yoru's arm and swung it over my shoulder trying to support his weight. After much difficulty I got the door open and made the slow journey to the sick room just up the hall. I knocked loudly on the door and the nurse opened it, "what's wrong?"

"Nanami-sensei," I said breathlessly.

"Ran-kun?" he said confused.

"Something's wrong with Yoru, he passed out in the bathroom," I said, "he needs to rest."

"Okay, let me help you." Nanami helped me get Yoru up onto on of the beds, "do you know what happened?"

"No," I said, "he just went to the bathroom and passed out, he did look a little pale though."

"Could he be sick?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no, he wasn't sneezing of coughing, it's weird I don't know." I said getting close to tears.

"Ran-kun, it's okay, just let him rest and you can ask him later, maybe he'll tell you." Nanami said.

"He can't tell me Nanami-sensei," I said, "Yoru's mute."

Nanami seemed to be shocked by this, I thought all staff should be informed about his condition, the bell rang signalling third period and I looked at Yoru, he was so pale, he didn't look well.

"Nanami-sensei, can I stay with Yoru until he wakes up?" I asked with pleading eyes.

Nanami thought about it then he said, "okay, I'll give you a note to go back to class when he wakes up, okay?"

I nodded and looked back to Yoru, I was worried about him, what if something was seriously wrong with him?

"You care for that Yoru-kun don't you?" Nanami asked, observing me.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I guess I do."

"When did you meet him?" he asked.

"Just yesterday," I said, "he hadn't been to school for a while and yeah, it just sort of happened."

"Although that sounds like you are now lovers that's not the case is it?" Nanami asked laughing softly.

I laughed too, "no, we're not lovers or anything," I said my smiling face stopping momentarily becoming serious, "but I wish we were."

Nanami looked at me cautiously, "I have to go out for a few minutes, will you be okay here until I get back?"

"Yep, I'll be fine." I said, Nanami nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

I looked back to Yoru again, why had this happened? I knew he had seemed a bit pale this morning but I didn't think anything of it. I tried to narrow down options in my head, he wasn't sick, he hadn't done anything to bleed internally…bleed?

"Blood loss…"I whispered, gazing at Yoru's sleeping face, but how? My eye's caught something shiny in Yoru's pocket and I reached for it I gulped and nearly fell off my seat when I revealed the object in my hand. I opened up my hand and looked at the object, a pocket knife? _No Yoru please_ I silently begged as my shaking hands reached for his and I pulled back his sleeves and gasped, his wrists were covered with old scars from cuts, there were two fresh ones though. Silent tears fell down my face, why? Why would Yoru do this to himself? Who would make Yoru do this? The kids at school? His parents? The bell for fourth period rang loudly but Yoru didn't stir at all. I kept crying, I could help it, I couldn't believe Yoru would do this to himself. He must have a reason, this made me even more determined to make him speak again, he's been hiding things, and I wanted to know. I wanted to help. I laid my head down on his arm holding his hand, the whole time clutching the pocket knife in my other hand. I'd wait until he woke up, then I'd ask him, exactly what goes on in his life.

…

It was almost half way through fourth period when I felt Yoru stir from his sleep, I felt his other hand cover mine, the one that was clutching his own. I blinked and looked up at him, his eyes were filled with regret, he had obviously realised I had seen the scars. I sat up and held out the pocket knife, I saw his eyes go wide when he saw the object in my hand.

"Why?" I asked quietly, "why are you doing this to yourself?"

I knew he wanted to speak so I handed him some paper and a pen. He scrawled a quick note and handed it to me.

I teared up when I read it, it was so simple but it still affected me, _I'm sorry you had to see this, I am so sorry._

"Why?" I asked again, "why would you do this?"

His face seemed so full of sorrow as he wrote the next note, he handed it to me and I read it again, _I don't want to tell you, someone such as pure as yourself doesn't deserve to deal with this._ I choked on my tears and I said, "I do! I can help you! I want to help you Yoru, please." I begged.

He had silent tears rolling down his cheeks by now, I read the new message.

_I'll tell you, when I was five my mother left with my younger twin brother. I never heard from them again and I was left with my father. He's not a nice person, he hurts me and I feel so depressed I cut myself to get rid of the pain. I thought about suicide numerous times, please don't cry. But when I met you, I didn't want to, I had someone to live for. You've made me realise just how precious the people you care about are. I don't want you to get involved because I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't cry any more, I like to see you smile, please keep on smiling for me, Ran…_

I broke at that last sentence I sobbed my heart out and Yoru held me the whole time, after I had stopped crying I looked up to Yoru and decided to ask "so is the reason why you passed out because you cut yourself?" Yoru shook his head, "then?" I urged.

Yoru picked up the pen and paper again and wrote another note, after a while he gave it back to me to read.

_I'll tell you because I trust you won't tell anyone without my permission, okay? My father likes to hurt me, when he gats mad I'm like his human punching bag, When he needs sexual satisfaction he uses me, that's why I passed out, from blood loss (I guess you worked that out on your own). But he tore me so much and whipped me I guess I lost a lot of blood._

"I am so sorry," I muttered, "I had no idea, please let me help you, I can get people to help they'll understand." Yoru shook his head violently and hurriedly wrote another note, it only had five words, but I those five words made me understand.

_My father's a police officer. _

"Even though this makes things more difficult I think I can get people to help." I said, I saw Yoru raise an eyebrow, "I'll tell you my plan." I lent down careful not to be over heard by passing teachers, "if I can get my friends to understand, which I know they will, we can get you out of your house, we can get out of here and live somewhere else." Yoru crooked a smile, indicating an if-I-could-laugh-I-would look.

"What? You don't like it?" as I spoke Yoru wrote another note.

_Although I admire you confidence, I think you're in a bit over your head love._

I blushed like mad when I read what he called me, 'love', no one had ever called me that. I was beginning to see what Yoru's personality was like through his writing, he was very cocky and obviously a flirt, but a very romantic flirt at that. He was also troubled by such a horrible family lifestyle, he had said he had a twin, I wondered what happened to him.

"Ran-kun I'm back!" I heard Nanami call, " guess who I ran into, Sora he's back and your brother is very happy about it."

"That's great, Yoru's awake." I said as Nanami came through the door.

"Is he okay?" Nanami asked.

"He's alright," I said, I glanced at Yoru for permission to tell his story and he nodded, "Nanami-sensei, can you call Minato-sensei and Nao and Sora in here please, I think I'll need their help too."

"Help with what?" asked Nanami.

"I'll tell you once there here, please, it's important." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll request that they come here." said Nanami heading to the office to make the announcement.

"It's okay Yoru, this way we'll be able to think of a full proof plan, I swear." I said holding Yoru's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Their coming here right now." Nanami said, Yoru squeezed my hand in return at that statement.

This was it, it was time to do my part to help Yoru, I could help him find his voice and I could help him escape that awful house he was forced to go home to.

"We're here!"

**To Be Continued…**

…

A/N - another cliff hanger, trust me next chapters going to have quite a twist in it! R&R!

…


	6. The Lost and The Found

**Find Your Voice**

**A/N - **chapter 6 is done finally! What is that twist I told you about??

**Warnings - **violence, yaoi, foul language, eventual lemon

**Disclaimer - **I would like to say I officially own Sukisho … :crickets: okay I don't! XD

…

**CHAPTER 6: The Lost and The Found**

**Yoru's POV**

"We're here!"

I was nervous now, I couldn't believe this was happening, everything was moving so fast. I hoped it would work, whatever plan Ran had in mind, but all I wanted was his guaranteed safety. I looked from Ran to the people entering the room.

"Ran-kun, this better be important, I was teaching a class." said Shininchirou.

"It is I swear to God." said Ran.

"So what's wrong?" asked Sunao he was standing beside someone I took to be Sora.

Sora.

That was my brothers name…

It couldn't be…

"It's about Yoru." said Ran.

"Yoru?" the blue haired boy said, "that… was my brothers name…"

"Wait," said Ran quickly, "is this him!?"

Sora quickly pushed passed everyone and stared at me. It was him. That was my little brother. It was my Sora.

"Yoru-nii-chan?" I heard Sora say cautiously, only my brother called me that even though I was older by just six minutes. But it was him I had tears in my eyes as I nodded my head.

"Yoru-nii-chan!" Sora cried as he moved around Ran and hugged me I hugged him tightly. I wanted to say I missed him, I wanted to tell him I was worried, that I never forgot about him. Most of all I wanted to tell him that his Yoru-nii-chan was here for him and that I loved him. My twin was safe, that was all I cared about right now, Sora was okay.

"Well what do you know." said Shinichiro.

I saw Nanami had tears in his eyes, Sunao was smiling and Ran's eyes were glazed with unshed tears. My life was changing, slowly bit by bit it was changing for the better.

"I hate to bust up the reunion but I'd like to move on to a very serious matter," said Ran, "it's about Yoru."

Sora let go of me smiled at me and he asked, "Ran, what's going on?"

Ran looked at me for reassurance and I nodded, "Yoru's being abused by his father, he hits him and even uses him for horrid sexual pleasure."

I saw everyone's eyes widen Sora hate a look of pure hatred on his face, I guess he couldn't believe something like this could have happened to his own brother and by his father no less.

"I called this little meeting to try and work out a plan to get Yoru out of that house," said Ran with determination in his eyes, "we don't have many options because his father is a police officer."

"This is a really serious situation Ran-kun." said Nanami.

"I know it is, but we have to do something." said Ran.

"I agree," said Sora, "if that's happening it has to stop."

I saw Sunao nod his head strongly Shinichirou said, "but we don't have a plan, and as you said his fathers a police officer which means we can't go to them, we have to get him out of his house another way."

Ran nodded, "I have an idea, I was thinking we could sneak him out of his house, at night or something we could drive out of the city stay in a hotel and then Nanami or Shinichirou could help us get out of this area completely and we could all stay together."

"That's crazy." said Shinichirou.

"So crazy it might just work." said Sora, "I think we can do this, we'll need a bit of time though, we just have to book into a hotel before hand then one night smuggle Yoru out."

"You sound like you're a drug dealer Sora." said Sunao everyone laughed at that, I just smiled unable to laugh like them.

"That maybe so," said Ran, "but it would work, it's a good idea."

"Ran-kun, I actually own I small home on the country side a few hours from the biggest city." said Nanami, my eyes went wide, everything was just falling into place. Maybe that storm the other night did mean something, my life really was changing for the better, and it was all thanks to Ran, if I would never have met him none of this would have ever happened. I would never have been able to meet my twin, I wouldn't have learnt how to live life to it's best, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with Ran. Not that he knows it yet, I'll tell him eventually, once I get my voice back.

"That's perfect!" said Ran, "now all we have to do is book a hotel room and we can put this plan into action."

"Hang on a second," said Sunao, "if Yoru and you are going Ran, then we're going too."

"What, really?" Ran asked.

"Our parents will understand, Ran," said Sunao, "Sora's mother wouldn't care."

"If all of you are going then I'll be going to supervise you." said Shinichirou going to protective teacher mode.

"And I have to go, I'm the only one with the key." said Nanami.

Ran's face lit up, "then it's settled, we can all live together like a real family, Nanami can you book a hotel room for tomorrow night, because tomorrow I'm getting Yoru out of that house and we're leaving for good. We'll take a taxi there and take all of out things with us."

"Okay, I'll do that right now," said Nanami, "I'll get you in to the one called 'Sakura saku' okay?"

"Great, it'll be perfect." said Ran he turned his attention back to me and smiled, "it'll be over soon, I promise." he said stroking my cheek.

I nodded and handed him a little note and he read it. I had written;

_Ran,_

_Thankyou so much for everything you're doing for me, I hope it goes well and that you can help me find my voice again. I long to be able to speak with you, and everyone else too._

"I promise." he said embracing me tenderly.

Once he released me I stood up and walked over to the bin with my pocket knife in my hand, Ran, Sora and Sunao were watching me, Ran standing right next to me. I smiled and allowed the pocket knife to fall in the bin, showing I was done with hurting myself. Ran smiled and said, "your so brave, keep it up and you'll be able to speak in no time."

I nodded and looked over to everyone, they were all helping me so much, I felt so loved, like I had a real family, just like Ran said.

"You have a room there for tomorrow night, Shinichirou, Sunao and Sora and I will pick you both up there at nine, okay?" said Nanami.

I nodded and Ran said "okay, looks like we all have some packing to do!"

I smiled again at Ran's naïve nature, he was so loveable and I adored him so much. Tomorrow night I would show his just how much I loved him, I had a feeling my voice would be returning very soon.

"Yosh!" said Ran pumping a fist, "let's get going!"

"Right!"

**To Be Continued…**

…

A/N - I hated this chapter, I think it was too rushed, but anyway it's finally here, Yoru's great escape, and I think you all know what happens next chapter don't you? 2 things! Take a guess! R&R please! sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything, I didn't re-read this chappy.

…


	7. The Melodic Voice

**Find Your Voice**

**A/N - **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!! *begs for mercy*

Chapter 7 is up and after long wait it's time for the gangs plan to be put in action!

**Warnings - **violence, yaoi, foul language, AU, OOC-ish.

**Disclaimer - **if I did own Sukisho it would be rated R, and that R isn't for 'Random' either! XD

…

**CHAPTER 7: The Melodic Voice**

**Ran's POV**

It was the end of school and Yoru, Sora, Sunao and I where standing outside the school gates, we were all going home to pack our things for Yoru's escape tomorrow night. I was nervous, I really hoped Yoru wouldn't get beaten by his father from now till then. But some things were unavoidable I guess.

"Try not to get hurt okay Yoru." I said, waving quickly to Sunao and Sora who where already half way up the street and heading home.

Yoru nodded his head and smiled at me, he looked so beautiful with the setting sun behind him, it made him look like a fallen angel. I hugged him tightly with tears in my eyes, "tomorrow," I whispered, "tomorrow it all ends, you'll be free." I pulled back from Yoru with tears streaking my face, Yoru lifted his hand to wipe away a fallen tear on my cheek, I squinted my eye shut before opening it again, I blinked up at Yoru, he had a somewhat troubled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He blinked and smirked slightly at me, I blinked back, before I knew what was going on his hand was resting on my cheek and he drew me into a chaste kiss, light and simple but I found my eyes flying open at the shock. It was my first kiss. He drew back, hand still cupping my cheek, his thumb was gently stroking my cheek. I felt a deep blush cover my face, he had obviously noticed because he smiled and let go of my face.

"We should get going, don't want your dad to get suspicious." I said.

He nodded and we both walked our separate ways, I had much to do tomorrow. I had to pack but I also needed the appropriate things to help Yoru escape. I started to pick up my pace and jogged all the way home. By the time I got home I noticed Sunao had already started packing, right it was time for me to pack as well. I dragged out my pink suitcase from my closet, I opened it and sat it on my bed. I had to pack everything I needed and wanted to bring. Essentials first I told myself, I took as many clothes as I could fit in my suitcase, after all I could buy more later. Next up was just little mementos I was attached to, one thing I had to take with me was my plush pink bear, I've had that since I was born and he has sat on my bed every since. I placed him in my bag and looked at everything in my room, I was definably taking my photo album, it had a ton of photo's in it from when I was little right up until this year, once we were safe I'd have to take some of Yoru and me, oh and the new home I'd be living in. I looked in my suitcase, it was neatly packed with my bear and photo album sitting on top. Now, I just had to get it to close! After some effort I got my suitcase to close.

"You done packing?" I saw Sunao poke his head around my door frame.

"Yep, all we have to do now is get Yoru and it's all over!" I said smiling brightly.

"When you get Yoru tomorrow, be careful okay?" Sunao said with concern in his voice.

"I will, I'll go to his bedroom window and get him out that way, that's the plan, it might be a bit harder is it's a two story house." I said, tomorrow I'd get the address off Yoru.

"You should sleep now, you have a big day tomorrow, we both do." said Sunao.

"Your right," I said, "I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Yeah, night Ran." he said closing the door.

I hurriedly stripped off my clothes and put on my pyjamas before slipping into bed. Tomorrow my plan would be put in action and Yoru would be safe for now and forever…

…

I was awoken the next morning by the sun blaring into my room, I obviously had forgotten to close my blinds last night, I had been too focused on packing and the plan…

Tonight I'd be able to save Yoru from that hell hole he was forced to call home, and everything would be perfect Sunao and Sora could be together and me and Yoru… I paused mid thought, did Yoru even think about me that way? He must other wise why would he have kissed me yesterday? Love life later, I told myself, helping Yoru first! I threw back the covers and headed to the kitchen where I knew my brother would be. As soon as I entered the kitchen I smelt it, my brothers specialty breakfast, it was…

"WAFFLES!" I cried latching on to my brother and squeezing him telling him what a good younger twin he was.

"Okay, now let go!" he wheezed I let go of Sunao and let him regain his breath.

After a short while the waffles were ready to eat and I happily ate mine with a lot of maple syrup on them, after I had finished I checked the clock, yikes! It was late and I didn't even have my uniform on!

"Oh no! I'm late!" I cried dashing up to my room, I heard my twin laugh at me as I hurriedly ran up stairs to get ready.

Quickly pulling on my uniform , brushing my hair and teeth I managed to get ready fairly quick I thought. Once I had come down stairs Sunao was standing at the door with a stopwatch.

"Not bad," he said, "that was your quickest yet."

I pouted, "come on I need to get Yoru's address for the plan tonight."

Sunao nodded and we both began walking to school, when we arrived at the school gates I was surprised to see Yoru leaning against the wall waiting for us, Sora was with him too.

"Hope you guys weren't waiting too long." said Sunao.

"Don't worry about it." said Sora.

I cast a glance at Yoru and Sunao had obviously noticed I wanted to talk to Yoru, "come on Sora let's go."

"Sure, we need to organize car travel with Nanami and Shinichirou." said Sora, "see ya later Yoru, Ran."

"Yep." I said Yoru nodded to his long lost twin and Sunao and Sora left.

"Yoru, did anything bad happen to you last night?" I asked once the pair were gone.

He shook his head, I sighed deeply and slouched slightly before straitening up again, Yoru gave me a puzzled look before he smiled and ruffled my hair. I smiled pathetically and blushed at the action. I slipped my school bag around in front of me and pulled out my notebook and pink fluffy pen, I held them out to Yoru.

"I need your address remember." I said with a smile.

Yoru nodded and took the book and pen off me to scribble down his address. He handed them back and a smiled.

"Oh right!" I said a thought crossing my mind, "is your house a two story house?"

Yoru shook his head and I sighed, "thank God."

He crocked a smile and gestured to the school gates, "right! We still have to go to school."

Today was going to go really slow, I just new it.

…

I was right by the time it was lunch time, it felt like I had been sitting in class for an eternity. Yoru and I were on our way to the roof where the others would be waiting, we decided it would be a good spot to discuss tonight's plan without being heard by nosy students and troublesome teachers. We finally reached the top of the flight of stairs that led up to the roof and found everyone already there and waiting.

"Nice of you to finally join us." said Shinichirou.

"Uh yeah, sorry if we're a bit late." I muttered, I didn't like being put on the spot like that.

"Don't mind Shinichirou Ran-kun, Yoru-kun, he's always like that." said Nanami smiling lightly.

"So, the plan," said Sora, from his spot next to my twin, "what's happening with it."

Now it was my turn to explain, "tonight I'll take my suitcase and get a taxi to Yoru's. I'll tell the driver to wait a few houses down so Yoru's dad doesn't get suspicious. Then I'll go to Yoru's bedroom window so he can get out that way, then we make a run for it to the taxi!"

"Seriously! That's the plan!?" exclaimed Sunao, "Ran, listen to me, You'll get caught!"

"I'm not finished, don't interrupt," I said, "after that we'll drive to the hotel Nanami booked a room for us and wait there until morning when all of you will come to the hotel and pick us up, and then, we'll all drive to our new house…" I smiled lightly at the end of my sentence, "we can be a family."

Sunao's eyes softened and he smiled at me, "You just want everyone to be happy don't you Ran," Sora spoke up.

"Yep! I know after all this is over we will be." I said firmly, I glanced at Yoru, he was smiling at me and he patted me on the shoulder fondly.

"Well everything's organised here, I think Nanami and I should be going, we don't want any other teachers getting suspicious of our absence." said Shinichirou.

"Sure, we'll see you -ah well tomorrow morning." said Sora.

They nodded and left the four of us up on the roof to actually have our lunch. I could hardly eat I was so nervous and excited about tonight.

"You guys do realise anything could happen if we pull this off." said Sora.

Sunao, Yoru and I looked over to him, "come on guys think about it, we're technically kidnapping someone, do you think our father just gonna sit back and let it happen, he might even send people out looking for us! We could all be thrown in jail!"

I frowned, I hadn't thought about that, I glanced at Yoru, he obviously had thought of this as he was relatively calm about the situation, "Yoru do you think you father would look for you?" I asked.

He shook his head and quickly scribbled a note on a notepad, he handed it to me and I quickly read over it.

_My father wouldn't give a damn even if I died, so I don't think you guys will be thrown in jail. Don't worry about it love, no ones going to hurt you, well, not if I'm with you they won't._

My faced burned red, that last comment was obviously solely for me to read. I regained my composure, "Yoru thinks we'll be okay." I said after awhile.

Sora and even Sunao sighed with relief, I saw Yoru smile at them. Yoru's personality had changed greatly since I met him, he went from quiet and even somewhat depressed to what obviously was a true personality, a cocky flirt, I laughed in my head, those two words summed him up in my opinion. Although there was more I could say, Yoru's brave, smart, kind, and actually a really romantic guy. He seemed like the kind of person that would whisper kind words in your ear as you fell to sleep, and I hoped that when Yoru got his voice back, one day he'd do the same thing for me.

The bell rang, signalling the end of our break, one more period then at eight o'clock I'd be stealing Yoru and hightailing it outta there to the Sakura Saku hotel, just out of town.

"See you guys after class!" I called as Sora and Sunao left for their classroom, the two waved.

"We should go too." I said to Yoru, he nodded and we headed downstairs to our classroom. We finally made it to our classroom and luckily the teacher wasn't there yet, so we wouldn't get in trouble. We took our respective seats at the back of the classroom just as our teacher came into the room, _this is going to be a long lesson _I thought dimly.

…

I glanced up at the clock on the wall for probably the tenth time during the lesson, aahh! I was going to go nuts! I looked over at Yoru he was just gazing out the window, I wondered if he was thinking about tonight's plan. I frowned slightly, what if his dad busted us? What if his dad hurt him so bad tonight he couldn't move? Then what would we do?

"Ahh~! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled standing up out of my seat. The chair fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Ran-kun! Why do you constantly insist on disrupting my classes!?" my teacher yelled, I flinched looking down at my desk.

"Well!? Answer me!" my teacher yelled I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I don't like being yelled at, Yoru make him stop it.

I heard the loud screech of a chair scraping across the floor, I looked up at saw Yoru standing up. I saw him holding something shiny in his hand he looked up at our teacher with the scariest look I had ever seen, he looked like he wanted to murder someone. His hand moved at lightening speed, I looked to our teacher who's eyes were wide open, I didn't know why until I looked at the wall. There, wedged in the wall, was a pair of scissors, if they had moved in any further they would have lodged into my teachers face. Before anyone could even react, the bell rang loudly signalling school was over. Yoru walked over to me and took my hand.

"Yoru…?" I whispered.

He looked at me with a small smile on his face and we walked out of the classroom together, hand in hand. When we got to the front gate of the school I stood in front of Yoru.

"You did it for me didn't you?" I asked, "you knew we wouldn't be coming back so you gave him the ultimate punishment."

He nodded, I hugged him tightly, "thankyou," I murmured, "I'll be at your house by eight, okay? So be in your room and ready to leave by then."

I let go and backed up, "I'll see you tonight then."

He smiled at me before walking away to his house, as we parted ways I felt the butterflies in my stomach sink in, I was nervous now and the reality of the situation kicked in. We had to make it out otherwise God knows what will happen, it all counted on me, I swallowed hard. I could do this, I had planned this for so long and I would not let everyone down now! I picked up my pace and ran the rest of the way home.

...

It was now almost eight and I had just called a taxi to come pick me up from my house, I was sitting in the lounge room with Sunao waiting for said taxi to show up.

"Be careful tonight okay Ran." Sunao said, he was trying to hide the worry in his voice I could tell.

I stood up and hugged him tightly, "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." I let go and gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze, he smiled lightly and the taxis horn sounded.

"See you in the morning, okay?" I said dashing out the front door and jumping into the taxi.

"Where to kid?" asked the driver.

"23 Orchid street*," I said firmly, "but could you park a little further down the street and wait for me to come back?"

"Sure thing kid-o," he said driving off.

It was silent for a few moments before the taxi driver spoke up, "you and your lover running away?"

I made noise of surprise, "s-something like that." I said.

He chuckled, "good luck kid, I'll do what I can to help."

I smiled widely, "thankyou so much."

The car stopped and I looked out the window, "the house you want is 4 homes up from here."

"Thankyou again, I'll be back soon, keep the engine running, I want a quick getaway." I said getting out of the car and closing the door as quietly as I could.

Slinking up the street I tried to stay in the shadows to conceal my presence, I counted the houses as I went, _1, 2, 3, _I thought _4!_

I hurried around the right side of Yoru's house, _second window with the black curtains _I remembered Yoru writing. I was there. Carefully peeping into the window I saw Yoru sitting on his bed, I tapped the window gently and Yoru looked up I smiled through the window. He got up and opened his window carefully.

"Ready?" I whispered, he nodded passing me his bag, before hoisting himself out the window, shutting it once he was outside.

He looked at me and I noticed the serious look on his face, I mimicked it and nodded.

"We'll dash, okay?" I said quietly, handing him his bag.

I felt something warm encircle my hand and I realised it was Yoru's, he squeezed it and then we dashed. I had never ran so fast in my entire life, I practically slammed into the taxi as I opened the door and the two of us piled in.

"Driver quick!" I commanded.

"Right-o kid," he said, "hang on!"

We sped off out of the street so fast I felt myself jolt backwards. Once we were within a few kilometres I whooped pumping my fist in the air.

"MISSION SUCCESSFUL!" I cried out in joy, I was almost crying I was so happy.

"Congrats kids." said the driver, I had to give him a big tip for this.

I felt Yoru's arms slip around me in an embrace, I sighed and snuggled against him, _almost there _I thought _almost at the hotel. _

15 minutes later we arrived at the Sakura Saku hotel, I tipped the taxi guy big time and he promised not to tell our location, it was only then I realised I had never asked his name. With out bags in toe we walked into the reception and got the keys to our room, 5th floor room 44. After the rather quick trip up the elevator I unlocked the door to our room and turned the lights on. Setting my suitcase down I saw Yoru lock the door and dump his bag on the nearest bed.

"We did it!" I said running over to Yoru and hugging him tightly, I felt him kiss the top of my head and I blushed a deep shade of red. Once we got to our new home, I could then focus on helping Yoru get his voice back, the thought made me giddy.

"Thankyou, Ran…"

My eyes flashed open wide in shock.

Now way, I stared up at Yoru.

I couldn't believe it.

Yoru just spoke…

….

A/N - I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!!!! FORGIVE MEEEEEE~~!!! T_T teehee, cliffy, yay, Their plan worked and Yoru spoke, what will you do Ran? ^_^ READ and REVIEW please ne?

…


End file.
